


Day Five - The SUV

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Fest [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, the SUV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Five: The SUV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one is unbeta'd. But still, enjoy!

If Jack always drove like this, Owen had never minded before. Maybe he had, though, because Owen remembered asking him to pull over to puke once, but he had been hungover back then. Actually, he hadn't minded a lot about anything the first few weeks. To be honest, maybe he had noticed but hadn't cared to die in a car accident because he didn't really want to keep on living.

But now he did. After a particularly long and emotional case, Owen had realised that life had to go on and he couldn't live with Katie's ghost forever. He had to move on. It was a long process, but now he wanted to live and experience things and see more aliens and save more people – and even aliens because they weren't all bad.

But for this, he needed to be alive and Jack was currently driving at 70mph on a 30mph road, and taking last-second turns that prevented Owen from breathing for a few seconds. He was holding onto the seat and even without being easily car sick, he couldn't take it any more and probably was slowly dying inside. He was sure he could die. Oh God he would die because of Jack's way of driving.

As Jack pulled over, Owen almost flew straight into the wind-shield and only survived thanks to his reflexes. His hands met the dashboard violently and before he had time to complain aloud or even wince, he had to leave the SUV and be efficient in his work.

 

From this point on, Owen Harper took great care of driving as much as possible the vehicle, without saying anything to Jack. Until Jack noticed he took less and less fun in driving because he drove less and less.

“Gimme the keys,” Owen said, but Jack didn't give them.

They had just dealt with some crazy alien and Owen really didn't feel like surviving a car ride if Jack was driving.

“Why are you the one driving?”

Owen shrugged, his answer ready. “You did most of the job, I can do the driving part.”

Flattery or attention didn't work with Jack. “Driving is the funny part. What, you don't like it?”

“Now that you mention it,” Owen smiled, “not the slightest.”

“What's wrong with me?”

“Flirting constantly, innuendos every two sentences, you tried to get into my pants, and apparently the two others as well, you're not organised, you...”

“Hey, I was asking about my driving!”

“Oh, right, you should have said. Well, you're always at least 20 miles above the speed limits. You're dangerous not only for passers-by but also for us, passengers. We can't be as efficient as you want us to be after a ride like this.”

“Yeah, but we're pressed by time.”

“Jack, you once did a 360 car spin because it was fun. And it was for takeaways. On a calm day.”

“... Admit it, it _was_ fun.”

“Tosh almost puked and Suzie's soul left her body.”

“... What about you?”

“I almost broke a tooth by gritting my jaw on the off chance that it would end the nightmare. Just let me take care of the driving.”

“But I like it.”

“Bloody hell Jack you sound like a five years old.”

“You're the five years old.”

Owen blinked at Jack. “... What?”

“Nothing,” Jack said, apparently also shocked by his lack of repartee.

“So?”

“You know I could fire you for this...”

“I'm just asking to drive because you suck at it. And I could quit for this, good luck on finding a new medical officer.”

“I could replace you easily,” Jack smiled.

“Don't bother, Tosh told me it took you one year to find someone, Suzie said two.”

Jack pouted, and threw the car keys at Owen, who caught them easily. “Fine, but we're making a stop at Jubilee's. I'm starving.”

Owen smiled and winked at Suzie who was joining them with Tosh. They both sent a look full of hope at Owen who showed the keys.

“Are you all traumatized by my driving?” Jack interrupted their silent exchange.

“Yes,” they all answered with smiles and Jack rolled his eyes. What a bunch of kids.


End file.
